Destined
by FuyuAkari107
Summary: Raven has become a villain for the new team, the Hunters. The Hunters are trained by Slade himself. Raven is roomed with Red X, the infamous thief. She finds herself falling in love. But when it's time to face her former friends in battle, will she attack or not? And if she doesn't, will Red X support her? Or will he shoot her down? See Raven's life unfold as a villain.
1. Switched

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. If I did, Raven would be with Red X already. And the show would still be on air.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Switched**

Raven packed the last of her things. She was leaving the Titans.

She was leaving them to become a villain.

How did this come to be?

She had even changed her appearance.

Her hair was longer, dyed black with blood red tips.

Raven wore makeup now.

She had her leotard stuffed away. She was now wearing a black, hooded cape.

A black and red archer girl's outfit was fitted onto her.

But she loved the black, leather combat boots the most.

Raven looked at her friends.

"Farewell, friend Raven…" Starfire sobbed.

"Bye Raven." Cyborg said coldly.

Robin folded his arms, saying nothing.

Beast Boy looked as if he was about to cry. He ran up to her and hugged her tight. "Bye, mama." he whispered, half serious, half jokingly.

Raven pushed him away. "Bye guys. See you in battle." she muttered in her monotone voice. Raven floated through a black portal, tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

There it was.

The new academy.

The new villain team.

The one that was better than H.I.V.E.

The one that was run by Slade.

"Welcome to the Hunters headquarters!" greeted a girl by the door.

Raven glared at the girl and walked into the building.

It was very hotel-like.

The entrance led to the common room, where Jinx was sitting on a couch.

Had she transferred as well?

Aqualad sat next to Jinx. The two laughed and talked.

Raven sighed. She approached the counter.

"Raven." she said expressionlessly.

The attendant nodded. "Room 156."

Raven walked down the hall. She looked at each number on the door.

' _153, 154, 155, Aha! 156.'_

She walked into the room, only to find Red X there, putting his mask back on.

Raven was rooming with Red X.

She sighed. "Great…" she grumbled.

Raven set her things on the floor.

Red X looked over.

"Hey, Sunshine." he teased.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"I like what you did with your outfit."

Raven glared at him.

Red X shrugged. "I'm not lying."

She looked around at the place. On the left wall lay the two beds, side by side, only to be separated by a nightstand.

On the right wall was a window. The wall in front of her had two doorways in the corners.

One led to the bathroom.

The other led to a kitchen.

Raven went into the kitchen.

There was a basket of tea bags.

Herbal tea.

Raven started to brew the tea that reminded her so much of the times back at home.

* * *

When Raven returned from making the tea, Red X was already asleep on his bed.

Thankfully, he didn't snore.

Unlike Beast Boy.

Raven sat on the floor.

Candles from her bag floated over, arranging themselves in a perfect circle around her.

Small flames flashed into existence.

Raven closed her eyes and meditated.

After a few minutes, she began to grow weary.

Raven extinguished the flames and collected the candles.

She put away the materials and took off her cloak.

Raven tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes.

She fell asleep.

And for once, there was silence.

* * *

Raven woke up to find Red X staring at her.

Without his mask on.

His black hair was long enough so that it covered his right eye.

His eyes glinted emerald green.

He smiled.

"Good morning, Sunshine."

Raven sat up.

Red X tilted his head. "What do you think?"

"What do I think about what?"

"How I look."

Raven shrugged. "Eh."

"So how does it feel to be a villain?" he asked.

"I haven't _done_ anything yet." she replied coldly.

Red X groaned. "You don't have to act like I'm your enemy.

Raven folded her arms. "I've been a hero for most of my life. I've grown used to it." she mono toned. "Besides, I don't even know your real name." she added.

"Jason" he replied. "Jason Lycanth."

Raven was surprised.

"What about you, Sunshine?"

"It's still Raven."

"Really?"

"I'm a demon spawn. Of course. Though I do wish that my name was more… human." she sighed.

Jason smiled. "I can still call you Sunshine, right?"

Raven shrugged.

He stood. "They have training in a few minutes."

Raven laughed. "Hey, I trained with _Robin_. Which means I've been training for most of my _life_ "

Jason snickered at the joke. "Just come with me, Princess."

"Oh, so now I'm Princess?"

"Unless you want to be called Sunshine."

"Sunshine is better."

Jason smiled. "Got it."

He put on his mask and headed for training.

Raven hooked on her cloak and followed, pulling the hood up over her head.

Jason waited for her to catch up. He pulled down Raven's hood. "Keep it down."

"Why?"

Jason shrugged.

Raven sighed. "Okay, fine."

Jason continued walking down the hallway of rooms. They reached the door at the back.

Raven opened it.

There they all were.

All seven members of the Hunters.

Aqualad, Argent, Jinx, Kyd Wykkyd, and Kole.

The there was them. Raven and Red X.

"I wonder if they're dating…" Jinx muttered

Raven narrowed her eyes. "No, Jinx. We aren't." she growled.

Jinx raised her hands in surrender.

"Slade is our trainer but who's our leader?" Argent asked.

"Red X." Kyd blurted.

"Raven!" cheered Kole.

"All in favor of X, raise your hand." Aqualad instructed.

Jinx and Kyd obliged.

"Hands down. Raven?"

Aqualad, Argent, and Kole raised their hands.

"Raven it is."

"No. Let X lead.." Raven insisted.

Aqualad nodded. "Very well. Red X is our team leader."

Jason looked at Raven.

Raven smiled.

* * *

 **Reviews. I love it when you guys review. I'm not gonna make you. So go ahead. Do it. Or don't. Any corrections to make? Go ahead. No flames please!**


	2. Demolition

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. Obviously. I do not own 'Under Our Spell' either. Seriously people. If you all believe that, you're all weirdos.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Demolition**

Raven dodged Argent's blow. She grabbed her wrist and flipped her over.

Argent groaned in pain.

Slade appeared in the room, clapping slowly. "Well done, well done." he congratulated.

"Slade." the former heroes growled in unison.

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Hey Titans. You're villains now. You should be _excited_."

Raven sighed. "I guess." she muttered.

Slade folded his arms. "Raven, you are doing well, yes?"

Raven nodded.

Slade turned around. "Training session is over. Go enjoy life."

Jason offered Raven his hand. "Shall we?"

Raven laughed. She took his hand.

Jason winced as pain shot through him.

Raven laughed again.

He grinned. "You bastard."

She punched him. "It was only a joke."

"I know. Calling you a bastard was also a joke."

Raven nodded. She headed back to the room.

Jason followed her happily.

* * *

Raven took off her cloak and folded it into a neat square. She set it on her pillow.

Jason sat down on his bed.

The headache he had was diminishing little by little.

But way too slow.

Raven gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a little headache." he groaned.

"For the love of Azar, you are _not_ okay." she muttered, sitting down next to him.

Jason looked at her.

Raven brushed a strand of red hair out of her face. She put her hand on his forehead and healed him.

Jason pried it off. "I'm _fine_." he insisted.

Raven shook her head. "No, you aren't." She put her hand back on his forehead and began healing him again.

Jason sighed and let her.

Raven finished and pulled her hand away.

Jason blinked. "I actually do feel better now." he admitted, awestruck.

She smiled. "Told you so."

There was a knock on the door.

"Hello?" called a voice.

"Come in." invited Raven.

Jinx opened the door and stepped into the room. "Hey Raven, wanna go shopping?"

Raven looked down at her feet. "I don't really g-"

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" she insisted.

Jason put a hand on her shoulder. "Just go already."

Raven sighed. "Fine." she muttered, standing up.

Jinx smiled and exited, Raven behind her.

Jason laid back on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Jinx dragged her into another store.

"The mall sucks." Raven muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Jinx looked around. "Hey, look! It's a _gothic_ store! This is perfect for you!" she gushed.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Jinx held up a leather jacket. "This would look great on you." she whispered.

Raven sighed. "Fine. I'll go try it on."

Jinx shoved a red tank top at her. "This too."

Raven grabbed it. She went into the dressing room.

* * *

"Well?" Raven asked.

Jinx looked at her. "Turn."

Raven turned around.

"I think. It's. _Perfect!_ " she exclaimed.

Raven turned back around. "Really?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

"Wait, without paying?" Raven hissed.

Jinx folded her arms. "We're criminals and villains. Duh."

Raven smirked. "Off we go."

She ran out the store, Jinx behind her.

The alarms went off and the guards began chasing after them.

Raven created a portal.

Jinx zapped the guards with her magic and jumped through.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven yelled, wrapping the guards in her magic. She ran through the portal right before it shut closed.

* * *

Jason laughed. "You stole _clothes_?" he snickered.

"Hey! Do you _know_ how much leather jackets cost?" Jinx protested.

"Uh, seventy-five dollars?" he guessed.

"From eighty to a hundred-eighty bucks." Raven muttered.

"Oh."

"Well mister Lycanth, I should be going. Slade wants me to go cause some chaos at the cafe." Jinx sighed.

Raven hugged her. "Good luck."

She let go of Jinx.

"I wonder why." Jinx muttered.

"To get revenge. They didn't get his coffee fast enough."

Jason fell over, laughing.

Raven smiled.

Jinx waved goodbye. She walked out the door, closing it behind her.

Jason was still laughing. "That man really needs his coffee, doesn't he?"

Raven snickered. "A tall, half-caff soy latte at 120 degrees."

Jason laughed even more.

Raven managed to get herself in control.

Jason did as well. He stood and went into the kitchen.

Raven meditated.

Jason soon came back, two cups of herbal tea in his hands.

Raven looked up.

"You drink herbal tea?" she asked, stunned.

Jason nodded. "Here." He set the cup next to her.

Raven picked it up and drank.

He drank as well.

"I'd thought you'd drink alcohol." she admitted.

Jason laughed. "I do. They just don't have any."

Raven punched him. "Weirdo."

He smiled a cocky grin.

Raven stood and put her tea on the nightstand. She walked out of the room.

Jason quickly set his own cup on the nightstand as well and ran after her.

She went into the common room and suddenly halted.

The titans stood at the front desk.

"We just wish to see our dear friend Raven!" Starfire hissed., her eyes glowing green, starbolts shining on her hands. She started speaking in Tamaranian.

Jason quickly pulled his mask on.

Robin put a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Cyborg's jaw was set.

Beast Boy was in the form of a falcon, perched on Cyborg's shoulder.

"Uh, guys, I'm right here!" Raven yelled over Starfire's Tamaranian shouting.

Starfire stopped screaming. Her eyes stopped glowing. The starbolts vanished. "Friend Raven!" she gushed, flying over and squeezing her into a tight hug.

Raven kicked Starfire in the stomach and pushed her away. Her eyes glowed red instead of becoming two sets of demonic eyes.

Robin helped Starfire up, glaring at Red X.

And Raven.

Raven backed up. Her cape was fluttering about wildly.

Beast Boy became human. "Rae… you seem… different." he whispered, stepping forward.

"Because I am a villain." Raven growled. She shot magic at Beast Boy, encasing him in a dark prison.

 _Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
_ _Now that you're under our spell_

Cyborg yelled and charged at her.

Raven simply stepped out of the way.

He was also now wrapped in the dark power.

 _Blindsided by the beat  
Clapping your hands, stomping your feet  
You didn't know that you fell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh-oh  
_ _Now you've fallen under our spell  
_ _Oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh  
_ _We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it  
_ _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
_ _Put your hands up to the sky_

Robin went for Jason.

Jason threw a sticky, red 'x' at him, trapping him against the wall.

 _We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell  
_ _Listen to the sound of my voice  
_ _Soon you'll find you don't have a choice  
_ _Captured in the web of my song  
_ _Soon you'll all be singing along We've got the music, makes you move it  
_ _Got the song that makes you lose it_

Starfire looked up at Raven.

"Friend Raven?" she whispered.

Raven smiled coyly. "No, Starfire. I am your enemy." Starfire screamed, only to be knocked out.

 _We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
We've got the music, makes you move it  
Got the song that makes you lose it  
We say "jump", you say "how high?"  
Put your hands up to the sky  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our spell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
You didn't know that you fell  
Oh-whoa-oh, oh-whoa-oh  
Now that you're under our...  
Spell..._

* * *

 **You like, yes? Or no? Anyways, when I said 'bastard' at the beginning, I meant the informal definition. So the definition that means jerk...**

 **Some of you ask, 'Why is Jason's last name Lycanth?' And some of you say, 'This oddly sounds familiar.'  
Well, If you're one of the people who think it sounds familiar, then you probably watch Liv and Maddie, right?  
Yes, this means I took the last name out of Liv and Maddie. Who's last name? Tristan _Lycanth_ , that's who.**


	3. Betrayal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Betrayal**

The Titans were stuck on Jason's and Raven's dorm wall, secured by Jason's trademark x's.

Raven sat on the edge of her bed, staring straight ahead a Robin.

"Raven, why are you doing this?" he asked wearily.

"Because I am a villain." she replied, expressionless.

"And why are you a villain?"

Jason walked over and stuck a gooey 'x' onto Robin's mouth.

Raven laughed.

"Friend Raven, do you not like us anymore?" Starfire whimpered.

Raven sighed and shrugged.

She perked up. "Then we are still the best of friends?"

Raven shrugged again.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

Cyborg struggled to escape.

For a second, there was complete silence.

Raven was the one to break it. "I really want to be friends with you guys again. I really do. It's just…"

Starfire managed to nod. "I understand. You are a villain. We are the heroes. They do not mix like the apple of pies and the papers of your book."

Raven nodded. "Yeah. Exactly."

"But who say we have to follow the rules?" Beast Boy smirked.

Raven glared at him. She looked back at Starfire. "Starfire, do you want to join us?"

she whispered.

Starfire was wide-eyed and smiling. "Of course!"

"Not so fast. I have to go ask Slade first." he reminded.

Raven nodded.

Jason left the room.

Cyborg glared at Starfire. "Traitor." he hissed.

Starfire glared back at him. Her eyes glowed green.

A beam of green light shot out of Starfire's eyes, missing Cyborg by a centimeter.

He winced.

Jason came back and pried the 'x' off of Starfire.

Starfire flew around the room in happiness.

Raven smiled, watching her friend.

She stopped flying and landed next to Raven.

"Friend Raven, where shall my room be?" Starfire asked.

"Jinx has a free room. She didn't want to room with Kole so…"

Starfire clenched her hands into fists. "Then why may I not room with Kole? Does she already have the mate of the room?"

Raven smiled. "I guess you can room with Kole then."

Starfire perked up and cheered. She shot towards the door.

Raven opened it in time.

Jason stared at the remaining Titans on the wall. "What do we do with them?"

Raven shrugged. "I could go get Slade." she offered.

He nodded.

Raven opened a portal and flew through.

She appeared on the roof, at Slade's side.

"We caught the Titans. Jaso- er, I mean Red X has them pinned to our dorm wall."

Slade nodded. "I'll come. Soon."

Raven nodded and went back through the portal.

Jason stared at her. "Well?"

"He's coming."

He nodded and sat down on his bed.

Raven sat next to him and meditated, floating a couple of inches above the mattress

Jason watched her. "Could you teach me how to meditate?"

Raven yelped and fell, tumbling to the ground.

Jason's eyes widened. "Sorry!" he apologized, helping her up.

"It's okay." she muttered.

Beast Boy had fallen asleep. And was snoring.

Cyborg looked straight ahead, his eyes blank.

Robin was struggling to get free but was failing miserably.

Raven sighed. "And sure. I'll teach you."

Cyborg turned to her. "Rae. You were like a sister to me. A sister I never had. And now you just turn you back on us. To be evil. To be like your father." he whispered.

Raven looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry Cyborg."

Slade stood in the doorway, watching her.

Raven turned her head around and raised her hand, angling her palm at the group. She shut her eyes and let magic flow through.

The remaining Titans crumbled to dust.

Slade clapped slowly. "Well done, Raven. You are becoming a better villain than I thought you would." he praised.

Raven grinned weakly. "Thanks."

Slade gave a curt nod and left the room.

Jason stared at her. "Wow."

She sighed. "Why am I doing this? I don't wanna hurt them!"

He put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Then we don't have to." he whispered in her ear, smirking.

Raven grinned from ear to ear. "You really think so?"

"Yeah."

She looked down at this dust, her smile disappearing. "But how will we get them back?"

"You could try using your magic." he suggested.

Raven nodded and closed her eyes. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Black energy shot out from her fingertips, making contact with the dust.

The dust reformed, back into the figures of Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin.

Robin lunged at Jason, who simply dodged.

"I didn't bring you back to attack him." Raven muttered.

Beast Boy stared at her, confused.

"Then why did you bring us back?" questioned Cyborg.

She sat down on Jason's bed. "Because you guys are my friends. Heroes or not. And I want to save you. I may be evil, but I still have a good heart."

Cyborg laughed and picked her up, spinning her around.

Raven snickered. "Put me down!"

He set her down on the ground. "Thanks, sis."

She smiled. "I'm not your sister."

"You get the idea."

"Yeah…"

Robin folded his arms. "We're in the enemy base. We should go find out their secrets."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed.

"Titans, GO!" he cheered.

Raven's eyes glowed red and a dark aura surrounded the three Titans, stopping them.

Robin struggled to get free. "Let- go!" he whined.

She shook her head. "This is our base. You are our prisoners."

Cyborg nodded. "She's right."

Starfire flew into the room, breaking down the door. "Friends! It is brilliant here! New friend Slade wishes for you two come for a meeting!" she giggled.

Raven shook her head. "Sorry Star. I'm a little busy at the moment. You could go ask Kole."

Starfire nodded vigorously. "Of course!" She dashed out of the room once more.

"Well, I guess we could keep them in the floor for now." Jason mumbled.

Raven looked at him. "The floor?"

"Yeah. There's a compartment in the floor. Fairly large. It has all the necessities."

She nodded.

Jason strode over to the lamp on the nightstand and pressed a button on the base.

A compartment slid open.

Raven dropped the three in.

Jason pressed the button again and the underground room shut, shrouding the Titans in darkness.

There were muffled voices from below their feet.

"Well, I guess we can attend Slade's little meeting now." Raven headed for the meeting, Jason close behind.

* * *

"Get us outta here!" Beast Boy screeched.

Robin was on the ceiling of the compartment, trying to claw their way out.

Cyborg sighed. "Rob, this isn't going to work."

"Yes it is!" he growled, jumping down.

Beast Boy blinked and calmed down. "Maybe we should wait for them to get back."

"And get killed? No way!" Robin wailed.

"But what if they don't kill us?" Cyborg asked.

Robin shook his head and glared at the ceiling.

"Stubborn as a mule." Beast Boy remarked. He turned into a mule, jokingly

Robin rolled his eyes and continued tearing at the walls.

* * *

 **Hey guys. So sorry if I'm updating slower. I have a lot going on. Keep watch for the next chapter!**


	4. Liar, liar, litte Starfire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Liar, liar, little Starfire**

Raven ran a hand through her hair, sipping her herbal tea.

She had cuts and scrapes all over her arms and legs.

Jason massaged her bruised back.

"Jason… I'm fine…" she grumbled, pushing him away.

He rolled his eyes. "Sure."

Raven levitated in the air. She was mad at her friends for peeking at her mail.

If they hadn't done that, she would've sneaked away.

The black and scarlet-haired girl sighed and collapsed back onto her bed, tired.

* * *

Starfire was in a compartment. That was in the ground as well.

That was the plan.

She would trick the Titans into submission.

She blasted through one of its walls to find Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg.

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Traitor!" he hissed.

Starfire had a fake surprised look plastered on her face. "No, no! It is not that! I am simply acting as if I am one of the villains!" she lied.

The team-leader fell for it. Robin grinned. "Great!"

"Yes! It is the great!" she exclaimed, flying around in circles.

For some reason, Starfire could lie now.

Perfect.

"Well, can you blast us out of here?" Cyborg asked. "They disabled my arm."

Starfire shook her head. "Sadly, I cannot. The ceiling here is impossible to throw the starbolts at." she lied again.

Beast Boy groaned and curled up on the floor, morphing into a dog.

He was soon asleep.

"That Beast Boy…" Robin muttered.

* * *

Raven woke to find Jason's arms wrapped around her.

She pushed him off her bed.

" _What_ are you _doing_!?" she screamed.

Jason rubbed his head. "Ow…" he groaned.

Raven bit her lip and helped him up. "Sorry." she mumbled.

He sighed. "I should be apologizing." His face broke into a lopsided grin. "Then again, we're villains. Why would we apologize?"

Raven nodded. "I guess. Wanna go get some coffee?"

"Woah, you drink coffee?"

"When I don't feel like having tea."

"Sure. I guess."

And the two left the room.

The room that held such a big secret.

* * *

Soon, all three Titans were asleep.

Starfire clicked a tiny, pink earset cuffed around her ear.

"Have you poisoned them yet?" Slade asked through the tiny gadget.

She swiftly pulled out a vial of green liquid.

Starfire glided over to the three sleeping boys and quickly dribbled the poison into their mouths.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Good. See you in a few, my little liar."


	5. AN

So, um...

Not an update...

I'm back!

Yay...

I'll start writing again.

Sorry, I barely have any time for ...

So sorry!

I'm just horrible XD


End file.
